nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
June 2018 Nick Premieres
June 2018 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, June 25th at 8PM - "The Juicy Pineapples vs. The Cavities" (#102) (Series Premiere) *Monday, June 25th at 8:30PM - "The Mad Dogs vs. Line Drive 25" (#105) *Tuesday, June 26th at 8PM - "The Odd Couple vs. Gruesome Twosome" (#107) *Wednesday, June 27th at 8PM - "Sisters on a Roll vs. Synergy Skaters" (#101) *Thursday, June 28th at 8PM - "A-Team vs. Team Peanut Butter" (#104) *Friday, June 29th at 8PM - "Sync or Be Silly vs. Team Blonde" (#115) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, June 9th at 8:30PM - "Working on the Knight Moves" (#116) *Saturday, June 16th at 8PM - "A Thief in the Knight" (#110-#111) (1 Hour Special) 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn' *Saturday, June 2nd at 8PM - "Leader of the Stack" (#405) *Saturday, June 9th at 8PM - "Quadentity Crisis" (#408) *Saturday, June 23th at 8PM - "Quadbusters" (#409) *Saturday, June 30th at 8PM - "Quadcodile Dundee" (#411) 'Star Falls' *Saturday, June 9th at 9PM - "The Play" (#104) *Saturday, June 16th at 9PM - "The Picnic Auction" (#109) *Saturday, June 23rd at 8:30PM - "The Mole" (#105) *Saturday, June 30th at 8:30PM - "The Co-Star" (#111) 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' *Monday, June 11th at 7PM - "Snooze Pods" (#109A) *Tuesday, June 12th at 7PM - "Mad Wax" (#110A) *Wednesday, June 13th at 7PM - "Fails" (#110B) *Thursday, June 14th at 7PM - "Sticky Vicky" (#109B) (Series Finale) 'The Loud House' *Monday, June 4th at 5PM - "Head Poet's Anxiety" (#308B) *Tuesday, June 5th at 5PM - "The Mad Scientist" (#309A) *Wednesday, June 6th at 5PM - "Deal Me Out" (#310A) *Thursday, June 7th at 5PM - "Friendzy" (#310B) *Monday, June 25th at 7:30PM - "Tripped!" (#301) *Tuesday, June 26th at 7:30PM - "Pasture Bedtime; Shop Girl" (#311) *Wednesday, June 27th at 7:30PM - "What Wood Lincoln Do?" (#313B) *Thursday, June 28th at 7:30PM - "Ruthless People" (#313A) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Tuesday, June 12th at 12PM - "Breaking the Ice" (#406) *Thursday, June 14th at 12PM - "Robots to the Rescue" (#407) *Tuesday, June 26th at 12PM - "The Supersize Prize" (#405) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, June 22nd at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" (#511) *Thursday, June 28th at 12PM - "Pups Save the PawPaws; Pups Save a Popped Top" (#510) 'Peppa Pig' *Monday, June 4th at 9AM - "When I Grow Up; Police Station; The Ambulance; Doctors; Grampy Rabbit's Hovercraft" (#157) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, June 12th at 12:30PM - "Rusty's Runaway Sled; Rusty's Sky Pie Delivery" (#212) *Thursday, June 14th at 12:30PM - "Rusty's Show Must Go On; Rusty and the S'mores Snatcher" (#211) 'Sunny Day' *Monday, June 4th at 9:30AM - "A Day at the Beach" (#115) *Monday, June 11th at 9:30AM - "Sleepover Surprise" (#125) *Monday, June 18th at 9:30AM - "The Forever Home" (#127) *Monday, June 25th at 9:30AM - "Lulu the Woodland Fairy" (#128) 'Top Wing' *Tuesday, June 5th at 12PM - "Shirley's Sleep-Over Adventure; A Little Off Track" (#119) *Thursday, June 7th at 12PM - "Surfin' the Cave; Top Wing Rescues the Lemon Shack" (#118) Other 'Specials' *"A Thief in the Knight" - Saturday, June 16th at 8PM (1 Hour Special) Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018